


【巍澜衍生】《亲密关系》4主权（井远+风远，2V1结局，HE）

by pick577



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick577/pseuds/pick577
Summary: 章远局促地站在井然床边，捏着衣角的手都在微微颤抖，彰显着主人的紧张和害怕。“想清楚了？”章远听到井然的声音像是被吓到了一般，身子抖了抖，不知道鼓了多大的勇气，才说道：“先、先生，小远愿意做牛做马来报答您的救命之恩，以后工作赚钱了也会努力还清我欠您的......”井然轻轻挑眉，双眸说不出的魅惑深邃，看得章远脸倏得红了。“嗯，这个提议不错......可惜啊......”井然报了逗弄他的心思，故意道：“我这儿不缺牛也不缺马......就缺一个暖床的。”章远原本粉扑扑的脸轰然红透了，像极了熟透的小番茄。“我、我......”





	【巍澜衍生】《亲密关系》4主权（井远+风远，2V1结局，HE）

**Author's Note:**

> 章远局促地站在井然床边，捏着衣角的手都在微微颤抖，彰显着主人的紧张和害怕。  
> “想清楚了？”  
> 章远听到井然的声音像是被吓到了一般，身子抖了抖，不知道鼓了多大的勇气，才说道：“先、先生，小远愿意做牛做马来报答您的救命之恩，以后工作赚钱了也会努力还清我欠您的......”  
> 井然轻轻挑眉，双眸说不出的魅惑深邃，看得章远脸倏得红了。“嗯，这个提议不错......可惜啊......”井然报了逗弄他的心思，故意道：“我这儿不缺牛也不缺马......就缺一个暖床的。”  
> 章远原本粉扑扑的脸轰然红透了，像极了熟透的小番茄。“我、我......”

章远局促地站在井然床边，捏着衣角的手都在微微颤抖，彰显着主人的紧张和害怕。  
“想清楚了？”  
章远听到井然的声音像是被吓到了一般，身子抖了抖，不知道鼓了多大的勇气，才说道：“先、先生，小远愿意做牛做马来报答您的救命之恩，以后工作赚钱了也会努力还清我欠您的......”  
井然轻轻挑眉，双眸说不出的魅惑深邃，看得章远脸倏得红了。“嗯，这个提议不错......可惜啊......”井然报了逗弄他的心思，故意道：“我这儿不缺牛也不缺马......就缺一个暖床的。”  
章远原本粉扑扑的脸轰然红透了，像极了熟透的小番茄。“我、我......”  
“过来。”  
章远一直低着头，听到井然好听的声音这才抬眼偷偷地瞅了他一眼，然后试探地往前走了两步。  
“你很怕我？”  
章远摇摇头，看了看井然，也不知道想到了什么，脸上的红一直散不去。等他反应过来井然的话，他飞快地摇摇头：“先生救过小远，小远不怕你。”章远的话倒像是对自己的自我催眠，他没看过井然狠辣的样子。在他看来井然是典型的衣裳架子，一件普通的衬衫也能被他轻松地穿出高定的感觉，浑身都散发着多情而忧郁的气质，比起赭龙帮话事人这个身份，他看上去更像是童话故事里中世纪的王子。  
“我从来不养闲人......”井然一把将章远拉入怀中，感觉到章远紧张地绷直了身体，井然竟感到了一丝兴奋，他一手搂住章远的细腰，柔软的像是没有骨头似的，井然微微蹙眉，这孩子太瘦了。  
章远想躲都不敢，浑身都僵硬的很，被井然搂着的腰却痒痒的，让他身子一阵发虚。章远想起身，却被井然捏住了肉乎乎的下巴，章远吃痛地倒抽了一口气。吃痛的声音却被井然的吻全部封入了口中，成了暧昧的沉吟声。  
章远的身上带着少年独有的清香，嘴唇饱满水润，又甜又软的触感让井然食髓知味，但他向来懂得克制自己，等到时机成熟终于放开了章远，原本就颜色丰满的唇更是被刚才的吻侍弄得娇艳欲滴。  
“唔~~~”章远不知为何自己发出了这样令人羞愧的声音，他害怕地捂住了嘴，恐怕自己在泄出什么奇怪的声音。  
井然笑看着他，充满了兴味。  
章远唯恐井然再靠过来，急切：“我、我会写电脑程式，我可以帮你......帮你......”他怎么忘了？他还是有这个优势的。  
“好啊。”见章远说起他的专业眼睛都亮了起来，井然对这个游戏突然有了兴致。  
章远惊讶地抬起头，怔怔地看着井然，也忘了刚才的羞耻和紧张。他没想到井然如此轻易地就答应了，他还以为......他这样的身份在他身边会沦为像那个人一样的玩物。  
章远还记得他叫Ryan......他怎么可以......离井然那么近呢？实在是......太恶心了。井然看到章远突然呆住，以为他是开心傻了，也没有深究。他喜欢章远这个孩子，干净纯粹，人在泥潭里待久了，总是喜欢跟自己截然不同的人。  
井然本意就是想逗弄逗弄这孩子，跟章远交代了几句上学的事就放他回去了，章远那夜却失眠了，他的手不受控地钻进了宽松的睡裤下慢慢地套弄起来，唇上似乎还残留着被井然蹂躏的炽热感，章远做贼般地舔了舔烫人的唇瓣，是“井然的味道”这一认知让他充满了陌生的兴奋，他紧紧闭着眼，手上加快了速度。  
第二天看到顶着黑眼圈下来吃早餐的章远，井然忍俊不禁，管家都忍不住惊叹起来，这个小朋友真的厉害，很久没见先生这样笑过了。  
“小熊猫，快吃早餐，一会儿我开车送你去学校。”  
“啊？”章远后知后觉地看了看井然，先生要送自己？  
“怎么？我连这点权利都没有？”  
“不是、不是，是小远受不起先生如此厚待.....”无功不受禄，他怕自己的债越欠越多。  
不知为何，井然脸色突然冷了下来，却没有接章远的话。  
井然，果然如外界所传，喜怒无常，人常说宁可得罪“玉面阎罗”罗浮生，也不要得罪“冷面罗刹”井然。  
章远是个聪明的孩子，他很会察言观色，立刻噤声，也不再多说什么。他没忘，井然不是什么慈善家，他的外表再怎么温柔深情，那也不属于自己。章远低头吃着饭，却是食不知味。  
林风远远地看着一辆豪车停到了学校大门口，如若不是这个学校里有不少富贵出身的学生，怕是要引起围观的。  
果然是井然，所有的猎物，他都会霸道地用他的方式宣示着主权。林风看到章远亦步亦趋地跟在井然身后，心里生出了一股莫名的酸涩。为什么是井然呢？  
井然坐在驾驶位上，冲着章远轻轻地指了指自己的下唇，章远的脸颊迅速飞来了两团红霞，他想到早上洗漱的时候，看到唇瓣微微红肿的样子。  
井然离开后，章远半晌还没回过神，等意识过来的时候，他才痴痴地碰了碰自己的嘴唇。  
“章远。”  
章远转身，正看到林风站在不远处。  
他低了低头，再看向林风的时候，脸上的笑意已经散了。  
“是你啊。”  
林风失落地垂了垂眸，然后很快调整好自己的状态，话锋一转：“礼物还喜欢吗？”  
章远想到了那天听到的消息，终于扬起了一抹笑：“喜欢，你做得好。”  
“我以为他不会让你读书的。”  
章远看了林风一眼，真的很像，他叹了口气：“走吧，去上课。”  
林风跟上去，只要在他身边就够了，林风，不要太贪心了。  
井然将下属带来的资料随手放在办公桌上：“林风？”  
井然饮了口咖啡，林风，也是个大孩子了。


End file.
